Photodetectors may be associated with a quantum efficiency and a speed. A photogenerated carrier transit time may affect the achievable photodetector speed. Accordingly, a thin absorbing layer may be used to improve the speed. However, a thin absorbing layer in the photodetector may result in low quantum efficiency.